Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data processing and visualization.
Various entities on an organization's computer system and network may access computer resources, such as a computer system, a network, or data that can be accessed through the computer system or network, in ways that the organization wishes to permit (“benign activity”), as well as in ways the organization seeks to prevent (“malicious activity”). Entities that may be present on a computer network include computers, automated programs, and human users, among others. In many circumstances, granting the entity the requisite access rights necessary to conduct benign activity implies granting the entity access rights sufficient to conduct malicious activity. For example, malicious activity may take place by the entity copying confidential information off the computer system (“data exfiltration”), such as by a user e-mailing confidential information to an external recipient, by storing it on a portable medium, or by making print-outs.